


Birdhouse | Batfamily NSFW One-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, NSFW, Shameless Smut, if I think of more I’ll add them but these are fine I think, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Smut written about our favorite aviaried superheroes.
Relationships: Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Nightwing/Reader, Red Hood/Reader, Red Robin/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 276





	1. Jason | Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is an entirely different scenario with a different member of the Batfam. This story only includes Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Tim since they’re all of age. Each chapter will have a letter at the beginning that helps you determine what the gender of “you”— the reader identifies with for that chapter.
> 
> F- Female, M- Male, NB- non-binary (use your imagination), TF- Trans Female, TM- Trans Male.

**F**

  
It took a genius to figure out that Bruce Wayne was Batman (case and point: Tim Drake), but lucky for you, you didn't need to be a genius; just a girl who was picked up by the man. Batman saw the fire in your eyes as you fought off 3 high ass punks with nothing but a lead pipe in the middle of crime alley. Batman saw your drive and he offered to turn it into fuel. So you became an honorary member of his little Batfamily.

If anything, Bruce was more of a mentor/teacher figure than father figure. Granted, you still had your father but he was in prison. Your mother died giving birth to you. In any case, he didn't push to adopt you or gain custody of you or shit like that. Even if he had taken you in right before Damian arrived, it was nice to know that you weren't going to be another one of Bruce's poster children. Someone he's saved. In all honesty, he saw potential, you saw an opportunity.

Years later, you're pushing 20 and it's been a wild ride from the very start. The family grew more, and though Dick insisted that you were like a sister to him, you made it very clear that they were all friends, and strictly that.

All of that was about to change when Jason Todd was knocked on his ass. "Ow." He hisses.

"Ha! Fucking finally!" You pump your fists in the air. "Bruce did you see? Did you see that? I totally kicked his ass right there!" You turn to where Bruce is sitting in his Batman gear but the cowl wasn't on.

"I saw. Good job, (Y/N)." He lies, staring at whatever was on the screen. But even still it was high praise. In all your years of training with Batman and Dick, you'd never successfully taken down any of the robins (excluding Damian) without a little help from some toys, only made it more difficult for them take you down (which they always accomplished). This was the first time you'd actually beaten Jason in a 1v1 spar.

As you calm down, you extend your hand out to him, offering to help him up. And when you do so, Jason stared for just a second. But in that second he saw you.

Not the broken girl from the same broken neighborhood he was from. Not the pseudo-sister. Not the girl who went toe-to-toe with Scarecrow and made it out seemingly unscathed. No he saw you. The girl that got so competitive she would make threats and follow through. The girl that got excited about stupid shit. The girl that kicked his ass and laughed the most beautiful goddamn laugh. The girl without fear. He saw you.

Jason took your hand and with your help, hoisted himself up to stand. "Yeah I think you got lucky." Still holding onto your hand, he stared into your eyes. After a second, you look away and rub your sweaty hands on your bottoms.

"I'm hitting the showers." You say and walk towards the stairs back up to the manor.

xxx

After your shower, you wrap a towel around yourself and open the door just a crack to let all of the humid air out as you combed through your hair. The mirror was still slightly fogged up but you didn't really need to see yourself anyway.

There came a knock on the doorframe. You heard him coming, but was still grateful that he knocked. "Jason." You say calmly as he opens the door more. He leans on the doorframe and surveys you with his deep blue eyes. You swear you saw him lick his lips.

"You did good, even if it was just me. I've seen you in action. You're not as strong as Barbra or Cass but you're good..." his eyes travel back up slowly to meet yours.

"Gee, thanks." You smile sarcastically. "Something else you need or are you just here to give me backhanded compliments?" You look back at yourself in the mirror which had now cleared up. You go back to combing your hair when you can feel his breath on your ear as he leans in close.

"I've been thinking about you."

You stop dead. Stop breathing, stop thinking, stop functioning as your brain tries desperately to register what he said.

Quickly, you regain your composure. "Have you now? In the last hour? Now that I've finally beaten you, you wanna take that control back?"

"Nah." Jason stood to his full height. He doesn't exactly tower over you, but he sure was taller. "You've always been attractive, I wasn't lying when I said I've been thinking about you. But tonight... I'm pretty sure I would've kissed you if the old man wasn't there."

Is this an invitation? Pretty convenient that he corners you just after you'd taken a shower, but he did say he was holding back. Carefully you think about the next few moves you could made. "...Okay."

Jason blinks. "O-okay? What does that mean?"

"It means, okay, Jason." You turn your head to look him in the eyes again. His cheeks start to redden when he processed your words.

Jason then takes the bait and leans down to kiss you, tangling his fingers in your freshly combed hair. He kisses you hard, brushing his tongue against your lips. You open your mouth slightly, allowing him access into your mouth. Jason steps closer to you, your bodies almost pressed against each other, so he can close the door and lock it.

Jason's lips wander to your neck and collarbone, licking and sucking your skin. Breathlessly, you whisper his name in his ear, turning on some switch in his brain.

Jason growls and pushes you back until you run into the wall. As his hands find their way to your ass, your hands tugged at his shirt, hiking it up until Jason pulled away to finish taking it off and throwing it to somewhere. Quickly, he goes back to kissing you, pulling your towel off and away from your body in one motion. "Wow..." he breathed.

"Meet your expectations?" You relax at the adoration and hunger in his eyes.

"Better than." Jason replies, before grinning. "You've been hiding this all this time... sneaky sneaky." He clicks his tongue, his eyes never leaving your body. He notices your curves and your muscles, most of which was obtained while working with Bruce. Living in a house full of boys, they were bound to notice, but this time Jason _noticed_.

"What, like I'm supposed to walk around the manor practically naked with 3 teenage boys, you and Dick, and an emotionally-stunted man-whore? Uh, okay."

Jason throws his head back and laughs, a most beautiful sound. "Oh my god, you're amazing." He leans back down to kiss you once, and returns to worshiping your skin. You reached down and unzip his jeans, and going to feel his member through the thin fabric of his briefs. He groaned and jerked his hips into your hand.

"Do you want me to touch you?" You whisper. You drag your finger across the length of his cock through his underwear, feeling him shudder and shake at your touch.

_"Yes."_ Jason hisses, feeling shocked at the neediness of his voice. His hands squeeze your ass again. It was all you need to hear. You pull his member out, and began to stroke him. He lets out a string of curses under his breath.

As you continue to pump him, Jason moves to return the favor. He uses one finger to rub along the length of your soaking slit and then brush over your clit. You bite back a moan and attempt to focus on your task. Jason then inserts a single finger into you, moving slow at first. He then adds a second finger shortly after, beginning to pump in and out of your rhythmically— almost in sync with the way you were stroking him.

Desperately and sloppily, Jason kisses you again, moaning and hissing as you picked up the pace. You feel him add a third finger, becoming vigorous in fucking you with them. You rest your head on his shoulders and shut your eyes tight, feeling something build up inside of you; still attempting to stroke Jason continuously. "Jason-"

Jason began to thumb your clit, and by then it was all over. You damn near squealed as you came into his hand, feeling him not stop until it was completely over with. You didn't have much time to recover before Jason's fingers exited your body, grabbed you by the ass and thighs and hoisted you up until he was pressing you against the wall for leverage.

You like this, not having to crane your neck to kiss him. He instead pins you against the wall with his body, both your hips lined up now. You cross your legs around his waist and felt his hard cock twitch against you. "Jason." You say between kisses, a subtle demand for him to finish what he started. This time, you wouldn't have to tell him twice. He peels your left leg from his waist and pushes it towards you, placing his hand on the back of your thigh just above your knee. He then frees up his other hand quickly to line himself up with your entrance and push in slowly until he was all in.

You let out a moan so loud Jason had to shove his left hand over your mouth to quiet you. "Shh." He says, grinning. "We don't want anyone hearing you, as hot as you sound right now."

You nodded in agreement, feeling properly adjusted to having him all the way inside you. Jason slowly takes his hand away from your mouth so he can put it under your ass for support and began to pump in and out— but then he stops. "Wait- shit- we forgot a condom."

Your first thought was: _seriously?_ But then you realized that was the smart choice for a number of reasons. Luckily, they weren't far out of reach. Jason sets you down after pulling out and rummages in the cabinet under the sink for the box of condoms. He grabs one, rips open the package with his teeth (unnecessary, but hot) and rolled it on to his already wet cock. He tosses the wrapper in the trash and resumes his position of hoisting you up on the wall.

Already, you miss the feeling of having him inside you. You wiggle against his body before he pulls back the tiniest bit to line up with you again. "You ready now?" You smirk.

"Yep." Jason smirks back and pushes into you again which is a little easier this time. Once again he thrusts his hips upwards, only stopping occasionally to adjust you if you had started sliding down the wall. You heeded his warning and tried to keep your moaning to a minimum, but it wasn't enough if Jason has to kiss you to quiet it. You don't mind.

"Put me down." You say breathlessly. Jason raises an eyebrow and reluctantly pulls out and sets you back down on the floor. You push him about arms length away and turn around, placing your hands on the wall and standing with your feet apart. "Okay... like this."

"Shit..." Jason mumbles to himself. He steps forward and pushes into you again, then puts both hands on your hips. He thrusts forward and pulls your hips back to meet him halfway. This position feels so good, you really can't help but moan and curse.

Jason starts to go faster and harder with his movements, which probably means he's going to cum soon. "Shit, (Y/N), you're too- _shit_."

"Not yet!" You groan. "Not yet- please- _fuck_."

Jason apparently knew how to remedy the situation and reaches around your hip and placed two fingers on your clit. The contact alone makes you cry out and then Jason's other hand claps over your mouth again. "Sh!" He chuckles.

Jason's fingers work their magic, rubbing you quickly as he desperately thrusts into you. The hand over your mouth falls away again and goes back to squeezing your hips. All of this comes crashing into your body and it sends a surprise orgasm rolling though you. You screamed and it wasn't long after that Jason grunts and comes too, riding out his own orgasm.

Jason slowly pulls out of you a final time and takes off the condom, tying it off and throwing it away. If anyone else in the manor is going to be nosy, at least they'd know you two were safe about it. "Fuck, (Y/N)." Jason sighs.

"Yeah..." you agree, bending down to pick up your towel. You should probably take another shower, but for this moment you can catch your breath. "How long are you gonna think about that for?" You laugh.

_"Forever."_ Jason pushes his hair out of his face with his hand and goes to get dressed again, pulling up his underwear and pants, then finding his discarded shirt from earlier. He looks back at you and smiled, before reaching for the doorknob when a knock came at the door.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay? I heard a scream." It was Dick's voice on the other side of the door.

Jason turns to look at you again, covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. You struggle to get the words out of your mouth. "Y-yeah! I'm all good, through I saw a spider..." you shrug to Jason when he made a face at that excuse. Dick would know you were lying, but anything else would've sounded way worse.

"You sure?"

"Yep! All good here! Thanks Dick." You wait silently for him to leave, but you and Jason both know Jason can't exit the bathroom for a while. "...I'm about to take another shower. If you want to join me..."

Jason smirks and walks closer to you, before bending down and kissing your lips softly. "Sure."


	2. Dick | Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, Dick, I could beat you with my eyes closed." You scoffed.
> 
> "Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" He smirked again. You opened your mouth to protest, but by then the assault had already begun. Dick's fingers were poking and tickling at your sides in a merciless attack. You howled and screamed, kicking at him, trying to get away, but he was already on top of you. "Say I'm better!"

**F**

You were laying on the couch of your apartment with one leg up resting on the back of the couch with a pillow under your head, and another in your arms. You were watching some stupid kids show that was on since you were babysitting the neighbor's kids earlier that day. And honestly? The show was kind of good.

Two superheroes who love each other but don't at the same time. The agony of their anonymity and the sheer fucking stupidity they had was overwhelming and too entertaining to turn away from. "Fucking- just tell him his name and he'll show you- ugh you fucking _idiot_!" You groan at the screen.

Then you heard the door unlock and open. You didn't look away from the tv, but instead shouted a greeting. "Hey, babe!"

"Hey," Your boyfriend said back, setting his keys down on the table by the door and kicking off his shoes. He'd spent the day with his brothers and was no doubt exhausted. He padded over to the living room, and kissed you on the cheek before moving the leg that was lazily laying on the couch seats so he could flop down next to you.

"Long day?" You asked, finally giving him most of your attention. He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair to push it out of his face.

"Yeah. We got caught up at the fair, didn't really go as planned but at least we had a little bit of fun." You placed your leg on his lap and he rested his hands on top of it, while leaning his head against the foot on top of the couch. "...What are you watching?"

"Some stupid kids show. It's-"

"Oh I know this one." He says. "Which episode is this?"

"Uh... I don't even know. It's just been on, I don't think it's in order so I'm just along for the ride." You shrug and look at the screen before glancing back at your boyfriend. "Wait- how do you know this?"

"Mm... Cass and Damian are kinda into it. I watch when I can."

"That's a lie and you know it. You like this show, you like it!" You laugh. You knew he supported his siblings hobbies and what they liked but he didn't spend time with them like that. And you've met Damian, no way that kid liked this show.

"No- I-" He sputtered, his face was dusted with red.

"It's okay, I'm not going to judge you," You smirked. "Much."

"I'm gonna kick your ass." He grumbled. He wasn't much of the threatening type (even if it was obviously an empty one) but he didn't enjoy being made fun of.

"Please, Dick, I could beat you with my eyes closed." You scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" He smirked again. You opened your mouth to protest, but by then the assault had already begun. Dick's fingers were poking and tickling at your sides in a merciless attack. You howled and screamed, kicking at him, trying to get away, but he was already on top of you. "Say I'm better!"

"No!" You choked through giggles.

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"S-stop! Dick!"

"I'll stop when you admit I'm better at kicking ass than you are!" He continued to tickle you until you couldn't breathe, laughing soundlessly and struggling for air. Dick ceased and rested his large hands on your sensitive sides, waiting for you to clam down.

After a minute or two, you had stopped laughing, mostly just giggles every now and then. "You're cruel." You say, with a smile still pulling at your lips. Dick leaned down to kiss you slowly.

"I know." He whispered. He looked into your eyes for a moment before coming back for more, wrapping his arms around your waist.

The kisses grew harder and longer, both of you needing air but refusing to stop for some. You hooked your legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth.

Something on the tv caught your attention and you broke the kiss to see what it was, but Dick continued to kiss your jaw and neck. "Oh shit..." you said, referencing whatever was on the tv.

Dick paused, backing away to look at you with hurt and confusion. "Is the show more important than me?" He asked.

You smirked, having obviously not learned your lesson from before. "Well..."

Dick sighed and pouted some more, and sat up. "Fine then, I'll just go to bed."

"Oh come on!" You grabbed Dick by the shirt. "Don't be such a baby, I was only teasing you." You pulled him back down close enough to kiss him again, and sure enough, he melted back into you.

Dick's hands found their way under your shirt and traveled upwards until they found your breasts. His hands came in contact with bare skin. He paused, "Oh? What a pleasant surprise." He grinned.

"I didn't go anywhere today." You explained, involuntarily flinching as his fingers brushed over your nipples.

"I know. I'm glad." He smiled and dipped his head down into the crook of your neck to kiss and suck on your skin. The combined action ignited a fire in your pants, making you roll your hips into Dick's. He groaned in response, his hot breath hitting your skin. "(Y/N)..."

Dick lowered himself down, putting his weight on top of you and grinding on you roughly. The layers of clothing making it difficult for either of you to feel much of anything with except pressure. Frustratingly, Dick pulled away and undid the button and the zipper on his jeans, scowling and grunting the entire time. He shoved his jeans and his briefs down his legs and kicked them off when they reached his ankles.

Dick then reached for the waistline of your sweatpants and pulled them off in two swift movements but left your underwear on.

You noticed that he wasn't quite hard yet started to reach down to fix that, when he swatted your hand away. "Let me make you feel good first." He said, adjusting himself so his face was hovering over your crotch.

Dick was more of a giver than a receiver, something you had come to appreciate now and again. You also found that the more he pleasured you, the more turned on he got, which would be even more exciting. It didn't hurt that he was practically a god with his fingers and his mouth as well.

You drew your hands back and let him work, gripping the couch cushions to prepare yourself. Dick kissed your inner thighs, traveling down slowly— painfully slow— before he reached his destination. He licked his lips before kissing you through the underwear. He licked up the length of your slit, his hot breath on you even still. "Dick." You huffed. His streak for for teasing was not always your favorite. It usually left you frustrated, followed by desperate begging. Dick liked it when you begged, when you were specific about what you wanted. But tonight he had a little mercy.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled and pulled off your underwear, diving back into his activity. Dick made a curious swipe along your slit with his tongue. You bucked you're hips involuntary into his mouth but it only made him grin. He was going to enjoy this.

Dick licked and sucked with enthusiasm, attempting to make you squirm more under his tongue.

The hand gripping the cushions flew to his hair and grabbed it, pushing his face further into you. If he needed to come up for air he would— but as you've heard before, he can hold his breath for several minutes.

Dick continued to lick you vigorously, at one point, actually sticking his tongue inside you before continuing. The longer he maintained this, the closer you came to climaxing, and Dick could feel it too. He'd done this often enough that he recognizes the signs of one of your orgasms.

Gripping his hair, and no longer fighting your hips to keep still rather than grind into his mouth, you moaned and cursed under your breath. You felt yourself coming to the edge-

Dick stopped.

You whined in frustration, pushing your hips up to try and get him to finish but he forced them back down with his hands. "Ah ah." He grinned. It was as if he was the devil. "Say I'm better at kicking ass than you, and _maybe_ I'll let you cum."

_"Dick."_ You groaned. This was the ultimate punishment. You were _right here_. "Please."

"Say it."

You throw your head back on the couch and grit your teeth. He knew it was inevitable— you caved. "Okay okay!" You sighed, dry washing your face. "You're better at kicking ass than me, okay? You could kick my ass into next week, alright, just _please_ let me cum." You took your hands away from your face and found him still grinning at you with that stupid-ass smug-ass look. "I could kill you right now."

"You want to get off or not?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"That's what I thought." He nodded, pushing himself up and crawling towards you until his entire body was hovering over yours. He was way harder now, there was precum dripping out of his member. Now leaning on his forearms on either side of your head, he pressed himself against you but didn't enter.

"Dick, I swear to _god_ -" you groaned. This was becoming too much. You might just explode.

"I'll stop right now, (Y/N), you better stop threatening me."

With another whine, you kept your mouth shut until he pushed himself inside of you as far as he could go. He dipped his head down and bit lightly into your shoulder as he groaned. _"Fuck."_

There was the brief discomfort of pressure that made you squirm under him, but soon your body accepted him and adjusted. "Dick..." you whispered in his ear. Dick grabbed a fistful of your hair in his right hand and placed his left hand against the arm of the couch behind your head. Slowly, he backed up his hips and then rocked back into you.

You hissed and reached up and around your boyfriend to grab his shirt.

Dick continued to rock his hips back and forth, pumping in and out of you at a rather slow tempo. You didn't mind one bit though, it was easier to look at him and listen to his shuddering breath.

Dick suddenly started to pick up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. The action was knocking your head into the arm of the couch which was starting to become irritating and painful. "Can you- hah- back up please?" You put a hand on Dick's shoulder to get his attention.

"Sorry." He huffed, pausing to sit up and scoot back, inevitably pulling out of you. You whined and watched him climb back on top of you but hesitate.

"What?" You sigh.

Dick says nothing, but turns your body so you're laying on your side, facing the TV. He then wedges his body between you and the back of the couch and lifts your left leg up so he can get better access into you.

Once comfortably settled inside of you, Dick began to thrust into you. His hot breath kept brushing against the back of your neck, making your hair stand on end. You moan breathlessly and wantonly.

Dick slid his free arm under your body and reached for your hand to hold. It was a sweet gesture, and Dick was a very sweet boyfriend in general. You loved when he did stuff like this during sex, being romantic with his gestures.

"Dick- I-" you gasped. You couldn't even think straight, he was keeping his promise to you. "Please please please let me cum..."

"Okay..." Dick grunted and kissed the back of your neck, thrusting even harder. That familiar feeling in the bottom of your stomach kept building until it couldn't anymore. "Shit- (Y/N),"

"Dick...."

Together, the two of you came, Dick turning himself at an angle that could let him burry himself deeper into you as he cums, hot white liquid shooting into you. Luckily, you had an IUD so neither of you would have to worry about other types of birth control like condoms or the pill. Dick caught his breath and slowly pulled out of you and collapsed next to you on the couch. "Hah... told you I'm better."

"Oh my god, you're still on that? Get over yourself." You rolled your eyes. Dick laid his arm across your waist and kissed you on the cheek.

Neither of you moved to clean yourselves up but you both listened as the theme song to the show wrapped up and the opening scene started. "Oh this is a fun episode." Dick mumbled.

"I knew it." You giggled. He was totally into it. And you were totally into him.


	3. Bruce | Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time you went to search for who was staring, you would lock onto Bruce's eyes and they would sparkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll take suggestions for chapters if you guys’ll give them to me lmao.

**F**

It's a little bristling to hear that your uncle's company is being bought out by Wayne Enterprises. The one he worked so hard to build, went under and now _Bruce Wayne_ wants it for himself. The greedily little man.

You didn't get a job as a member of the board from nepotism, just like Tim Drake-Wayne didn't get his position from that either. No, the two of you worked for your places. But you've worked at if far longer than that child.

Now being 29 and in power, there was no way you were going to go down without a fight. It's why you asked your uncle to see the unfortunate buying out through on terms that will benefit both parties.

You arrived at Wayne Enterprises headquarters in Gotham City with the lawyers and your associates, then you all were escorted by Lucius Fox up to the 14th floor where the negotiations were to take place. It's a nice building, a nice view and all but you weren't here for _nice_. You were here for business.

"Mr. Wayne will be in shortly." Mr. Fox assured you all and then left the room, which was a little odd. To pass the time, you conversed quietly with the other board members from your company.

Over 10 minutes had passed before the man himself strolled into the room. Immediately he commanded attention with the way he walked in, brought shoulders holding his posture, head held so he wasn't looking down or up; he simply looked powerful.

"Thank you for waiting. I would've been here on time but you know how business is. Something always comes up." He chuckled a bit. Some of your associates do the same but you remain blank faced and apathetic. His blue eyes sweep over to you and you watch them sparkle. What a cool party trick.

He strides further into the room until he's directly across from you. "Very nice to meet you Miss (L/N)." Bruce holds out his right hand to you, with the left tucked into the pocket of his slacks.

You push yourself up from your chair and smooth your hands over your skirt before reaching across the table to shake his hand firmly. "You too, Mister Wayne." When he lets go of your hand, his gaze lingers before moving on to your associates.

You all take your seats once again and begin the proceedings. As much as it hurt to do, it was necessary to carry out your uncle's wishes. However, throughout the meeting, you could feel a pair of eyes staring at you. The feeling was uncomfortable to say the least. And every time you went to search for who was staring, you would lock onto Bruce's eyes and they would sparkle.

One particular time you couldn't look away, as much as you tried to. It was like he'd caught you in his trap that would let him pull the rug out from under you. And yet still, the longer you gazed into his eyes from across the table, the less you focused. Until Bruce spoke, "I would like to turn over all executive action to the board members and two Waynetech members whom will also be on the board." He finally dropped your gaze and leaned forward to place his elbows on the table. "One will be chosen by me, and the other by Miss (L/N)."

You blinked in surprise. What could he possibly have to gain from that? He could've taken the entire thing for himself and sold it for parts or made it into one of his satellite companies. Instead he turned control over back to you. "Why?" You blurt out.

Bruce's eyes meet yours again. He leans back in his chair and smirks. "Miss (L/N), it was never our intension to take this company away from you and your uncle. In fact we admire the work you're doing. This is more of an investment than anything. We want you to continue the good work, but under the advisements of Wayne Enterprises."

Damn. That was a good answer. You glance down at the papers in front of you that would seal the deal and chuckle to yourself. "Alright... Alright, Mister Wayne." You heave a sigh and click your pen before signing the papers and pushing them over to your lawyers.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Bruce stands up once again and holds out his hand.

"Likewise." You reply and reach out to shake it.

xxx

After wrapping up the meeting, you finished off sending an email to your uncle. The room was empty by then. You grabbed your things and headed for the elevator to find the doors already closing. "Hold the elevator!" You gasp and quickly run in your heels to catch it. The door slides open to reveal Bruce Wayne standing there alone. "Oh. Mister Wayne." You catch your breath and step into the elevator with him.

"Miss (L/N)." Bruce nods.

An silence falls between the two of you as the elevator takes it's decent. After you pass couple of floors, your break the silence but stare at the doors. "Should I be concerned that you were staring at me during that meeting?"

"If I recall, you were staring back, Miss (L/N)."

"Only because you were staring at me. That's not very good business etiquette. If I didn't know any better I'd say that's how you'd seduce a woman and steal from her." You cocked an eyebrow and glanced in his direction.

"Heh," Bruce shrugged. "Most women usually want me to buy them dinner first."

"I'm not most women." The words slip out of your mouth before you had even finished thinking them. Quickly you stare back at the doors in shock. You really just insinuated that you would rather skip dinner and go right into the good stuff. But... it wouldn't be... such a terrible... idea... You blushed at the thought.

You could feel Bruce's eyes on you once again but this time you turned and looked back at them with fierce determination. It was up to him now.

The elevator stopped and the doors began to slide open. Without breaking eye contact, Bruce reached over and pressed the 16th floor and the 'close doors' button. You watched his body language out of your peripheral and the second you were alone, he closed the gap between you and kissed you.

Your eyes fluttered shut when you felt Bruce's hand rest on the side of your face. You gripped onto his blazer and deepened the kiss, pushing your body closer to his. Bruce wrapped his free arm around your waist and held you gently against his body, making you sigh into his mouth. He took the opportunity to run his tongue across your top row of teeth. You let him in, opening your mouth further so his tongue could explore.

Suddenly you were being pushed backwards until you were pressed up against the wall of the elevator. You raised a hand into his hair and grabbed a fistful of it to tug on gently. Bruce moaned into your mouth, sending a chill down your spine.

The elevator slowed to a stop and you heard the doors begin to slide open. Bruce quickly pulled away from you and raked a hand through his hair to fix it. You stood up and looked away. Luckily, nobody awaited the elevator so you both stepped out. Bruce put a hand on your back lightly to guide you through the halls to an office that was clearly not his, but it had blinds and a lock. He opened the door for you and you thanked him.

As soon as he shut the door behind himself and locked it, you pulled him down for another searing kiss to which he had no obligations.

Bruce reached for his tie and made quick work of getting it off before letting it drop to the floor. You followed his lead and shrugged off your blazer before moving to unbutton your blouse. Bruce nearly tore off his own blazer, his hands immediately finding your waist and hips again. You ran down your hands along the sides of his arms, groping his muscles. You wondered where they came from. Did he work out? When did he find the time? Bruce's fingers brushing against the exposed skin on your neck and shoulders pulled you out of your thoughts.

Neither of you had stopped the kiss, occasionally having to chase each other's lips as you struggled to disrobe. As soon as you finished unbuttoning your blouse, Bruce scooped you up— rather effortlessly— and sat you on his hips. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you over to the very neat and organized desk and placed you on it. Bruce broke the kiss and instead dipped his head into the crook of your neck to kiss your exposed skin. He trailed kisses down to your collarbone, and out to your shoulder, pushing your blouse back until it fell and pooled on the desk.

It was very easy to forget who this was, and easy to forget how wrong it is when it feels so good. Something in your brain was attempting to pull you back to reality, but you'd rather stay here and hope it wasn't a daydream.

Before you knew it, Bruce had kissed his way down to the waistline of your skirt. One of his hands hand already disappeared under it and was gripping the outside of your thigh. Without a word, Bruce moved his hands to push up your skirt so your panties were in full view.

Now, normally this would be the time where the wealthy man sticks his dick inside you and goes to town until he's finished. Bruce, however, got on his knees and pulled down your panties (with a little help) and pulled you forward so you were barley sitting on the desk. You blushed deeply as Bruce put his hands on your thighs to spread them apart, then run his tongue along the length of your cunt.

You clapped a hand over your mouth to stifle a moan that vibrates low in your throat. Bruce smirked and kept going, circling his tongue on your clit slowly before sucking on it. Your legs began to shake but still Bruce's strong hands held them in place.

He had done this before. Of course he has, he's Bruce fucking Wayne and he's a billionaire and a known playboy. Of course he's done this before. And boy, has the experience payed off. The fingers on the hand supporting you on the desk curled until your nails dug into your palm. Bruce was relentless, like his one and only goal was to make you cum.

Your breath had become erratic and short, fearing deep breaths would surely make you come faster. You wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible.

You glanced down at Bruce only to find that he was already looking up at you with those intense blue eyes. His gaze now was not unlike what it was in the meeting earlier: analytical, intrigued, wanting. The eye contact coupled with a long pass of his tongue made you shiver and your eyes roll back.

Fuck he was too good.

Bruce then inserted one of his fingers into you and you moaned breathlessly. "Bruce...!"

Without stopping his mouth, Bruce slowly pumped his finger in and out of you. The leg he had let go of was tempted to rest on his shoulder, but you willed yourself to place your foot on his shoulder instead, careful not to let your heel dig into it.

It wasn't until Bruce added a second finger shortly after that you found it increasingly more difficult to hold back. Bruce had become more vigorous in his fingering you, going back on track to his original goal. Your legs were starting to shake again as you came close to climaxing.

Bruce mad a noise that could have either been a groan or a growl, but in any case, you looked down at him a final time. He did that on purpose, the fucker. He wanted to make you come just then; and it worked. You came hard, leaning back on your elbow and taking the hand covering your mouth and grabbing Bruce's hair. You moaned breathlessly as he continued to lick and pump his fingers slowly, letting you ride out the climax.

As the intense pleasure subsided, you bit your lip with a smirk; your chest rising and falling heavily. You wanted to make a joke but the words never made it past your throat. Probably for the best anyway.

Bruce stands up and immediately unbuckles his belt, unzips his jeans, and pulls out his cock. It's not as long as you expected, but he had the girth to make up for it. A thought about him wrecking you with it crossed your mind very briefly. He then placed one of his hands on the top of your thigh— allowing his thumb to brush your hip which seemed a littler more intimate somehow— and the other supported his weight as he leaned over you on the desk.

You had noticed he wasn't quite at pique hardness, and you parted your lips to offer to help, but Bruce simply pressed your sexes together and gently grinded against you.

You trembled once again since you were still sensitive. A groan escaped Bruce and his hand squeezed your thigh. He was panting and clenching his jaw, probably trying to hold back.

With half lidded eyes you gazed down at his lips. You reached up and put your hand on the side of his face so you could kiss him. Fuck holding back, you wanted to know what this rich boy was capable of. "Fuck me, Bruce." You whispered between kisses. Bruce moaned in response, pulling back only slightly so he could see what he was doing before returning to your lips.

Easily and without much resistance, Bruce slid himself inside of you. You let out a shuddering sigh against his lips. He let you adjust before pulling out then pushing back in slowly.

It wasn't long before he was fucking you long and hard, exactly what you wanted. It almost felt like he was making love to you until he would thrust shallowly so hard and fast he had to grip your thigh and backside harder to keep you closer to his body. Your hand dropped to his shoulder to grip the fabric of his shirt. He'd left your lips in favor of biting your ear. It made you squeal and lock your legs around his waist. "Bruce!"

Bruce's pace increased in speed, and it was amazing that he had so much stamina. He grunted and moaned in your ear, sending shivers up and down your spine.

The desk rattled with each thrust and fought with the slapping of skin against skin for the title of loudest noise. But there was one thrust in particular that made the desk scoot back an inch or so which startled you. Quickly, getting over the shock, you allowed yourself to giggle at it. This man was going to fuck you off the desk if he wasn't careful.

Bruce slowed down and pushed you back until you were lying down on the desk. He pulled you forward enough so that you could still keep your legs comfortably secured around his waist. Then Bruce reached for the other side of the desk and held on to the edge with his right hand, and placed his left on your hip. With a little bit of adjusting and wiggling, you and Bruce reached a silent agreement that he should continue; and so he did.

"Hmm... Bruce..." you moaned, feeling a part of yourself pulling tighter and tighter.

"Hhh, fuck," Bruce replied, taking his gaze away from your body and landing on your eyes.

You could feel your walls clamping down on him, and his now shallow and sporadic movements a telltale sign of his climax. "Cum inside me," you smiled up at him.

"That's not a good idea." Bruce huffed.

"It's a safe day. And we've already done plenty of not-so good ideas."

You could see the wheels turning in his head. Even if it was a safe day, things happen. But you also knew he was enjoying himself and really wanted to unload inside of you.

With one sigh, he mentally said 'fuck it' and stood up to his full height, placing both hands on your hips and pulling you onto his cock and pounding it into you at the same time.

There was little time for you to prepare before an orgasm came tearing through your body, leaving you breathless. Bruce fucked you through it until he came himself, thrusting slow and shallowly until he'd shot all of his cum in you.

The only sound that remained in the office was the sound of you two breathing heavily.

Bruce pulled out and peeled your legs away from his waist gently. He held them at his sides though, which was odd, but you were grateful since they felt like jelly at the moment anyway.

After a minute or two, having finally regained your breath, Bruce cleared his throat and set your legs down gently until your toes grazed the floor. He stepped back to pull up his briefs and his slacks, leaving the belt undone.

You pushed yourself up on your elbows, then on your hands until you were standing, leaning against the desk. You pulled your blouse up and on your shoulders and began to button it.

The two of you got dressed in silence.

When you were both dressed and tamed, Bruce walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it, stepping out of the way. "Thank you." You press your lips in a half-assed smile and walk into the hallway, pausing to wait for Mr. Wayne. Ah right, you just had quick and dirty sex with the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Now isn't that a story?

Bruce walked you back to the elevators and pressed the call button and waited silently beside you.

The elevator chimes and opened its doors. You hesitated before getting on. "We should probably take separate elevators. I as much as I... appreciate... _that_ , I don't trust either one of us."

Bruce gave you a look you couldn't quite place, but nodded anyway. "After you." He said.

You stepped onto the elevator and turned around to face Bruce and press the first level button. You brought your hands back to your sides and smiled. "It's been a pleasure, Mr. Wayne."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss (L/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you keep getting notifications about me editing chapters and shit, I’m just not always smart haha


	4. Dick | Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should have woken me up." You said between open mouth kisses.
> 
> "I didn't want to bother your sleep. I didn't think you would..."
> 
> "Dickie, shut up." You growl and push him onto his back and roll up on top of him. "If you're going to wake me up, and do this to me," you rolled your hips into his. "You might as well finish the job."

**M**

You were spending the night at Dick's dad's house tonight since there was some family thing he'd dragged you too. You'd met the Wayne's before in passing mostly, but this is the first time you've been to his dad's house and have had to spend time with them. They were a sweet family, you could tell they really loved him.

They spent half of the evening telling embarrassing stories about him and laughing when he got upset, and the other night genuinely getting to know you. (Though it seemed like they knew some things already, but they explained that Dick has already told them about you.)

Dinner was nice too, what you'd expect from a big family, lots of fighting and name calling, but at least it was with love.

Strangely enough, the scariest person was not Dick's dad (which, lets be honest, Bruce Wayne couldn't scare a deer; the man is too tired and soft for that), it was actually his youngest brother, Damian. The kid was spewing thinly veiled threats all night, which didn't bother you too much, he was probably just trying to protect his brother. But some of them did make your hair stand on end.

After dessert, Duke, Stephanie, and Jason has all invited you to play some video games with them. You had expected Dick to come, but he was off having a conversation with Bruce and Alfred. An hour later, Dick had come back, announcing that you and he should go to bed since you were driving back home tomorrow and wanted to be there before 2. After some tired goodbyes and good nights, you and Dick retired to his old room that was different than you expected it to be. Then again, he hadn't stayed in it for over 10 years.

"That was nice. Your family is nice." You said adjusting the covers as you settled into bed.

"If that’s what you want to believe.” Dick laughed. “They knew I'd never forgive them if they scared you away." Dick slid in next to you and hugged your body against his, your back pressed to his front.

"They couldn't scare me away. It's not like they define you."

Dick kisses the back of your neck. "You're right, (Y/N)."

"I know I am." You scoff. "Goodnight, Dickie." You reach over and turn off the lamp.

"Goodnight."

xxx

At some odd hour of the night, you're awoken to your back practically up against a heater. It even sounded like it. You were going to attempt to move and find out what it was, but you heard the soft breathy moan of your name and stopped.

It was Dick, still pressed against you, but he had moved down a touch, presumably so he could properly wedge his leg between yours. You could feel his breath on your shoulder as he continued to moan and huff. And it wasn't until you felt his knuckles brush across your thigh did you realize he was touching himself. The realization sent a new wave of heat throughout your body.

You swallowed dryly. If you indulged him, you might end up staying up later than you should and sleeping in and therefore missing the time you were supposed to leave.

But _fuck_ was it hard to sleep with Dick's cute little noises and the thought of him touching himself. It was even more difficult to sleep as you felt your own underwear grow tighter and tighter. You wouldn't dare open your eyes to look at him (or what he was doing) but it was beginning to drive you crazy.

Dick used the hand that was still wedged under you to snake up your shirt and feel the skin of your stomach. His touch set it on fire. It was too much, it was becoming harder to ignore the longer it went on, your own cock was starting to twitch and throb at the lack of attention it was receiving.

Your resolve crumbled. You couldn't take it anymore. You had to do something. "Dick," you started.

"Huh?" Dick's straggled voice gasped but then he grunted and groaned, cumming hard all over you, himself, and the sheets. You felt him relax and that's when you pulled out of his grasp and turned to face him. His face was a deep reddish color. "H-how long were you awake?"

"Long enough." You mumbled, leaning in to kiss him hard. He quickly melted into it. You'd learned to let Dick set the pace for kissing, it always seemed to end up that way anyhow. You ran your tongue along his bottom lip and was rewarded with him allowing you access into his mouth. Shortly after you felt his tongue on yours, and you were consumed with desire and want. You wanted to suck on his tongue, kiss him until he couldn't breathe, touch him, _make him feel good_.

You pressed your hard cock into his hip and couldn't help but grind a little bit. "Long enough." Dick echoed, smirking as he reached down and freed your aching cock from its cloth prison. You groaned in return and rutted yourself into his palm.

"You should have woken me up." You said between open mouth kisses.

"I didn't want to bother your sleep. I didn't think you would..."

"Dickie, shut up." You growl and push him onto his back and roll up on top of him. "If you're going to wake me up, and do this to me," you rolled your hips into his. "You might as well finish the job."

"Okay." Dick grinned, his white teeth illuminated in the darkness. His body worked fast, he wasn't tired or put out.

"Roll over." You commanded quietly, pushing yourself up until you were sitting on your knees so Dick could comply. And he did so eagerly, turning himself around so he was lying on his stomach, his hands reaching for a pillow to shove under his face.

You backed up a few feet, just until your feet started to hang off the edge of the bed. "Ass up, Dickie." You whisper this time. Dick whimpers but tucks his knees under himself and pushes his ass into the air, on display just for you. You don't know how it got so firm or shapely like this, but you're glad it did. Probably the best ass you've ever seen.

You leaned forward and placed your hands on Dick's buttcheeks, spreading them apart until his asshole was exposed. It was tight and puckered, but that was all going to change. You stuck out your tongue and used the tip of it to lick around Dick's hole, slowly.

You could hear him whimper and moan through the pillow and it gave you a little boost of encouragement. Deciding to take your time with this and get Dick hard again, you move your mouth lower and start at his taint— just behind his balls and slowly drag your tongue upwards then lick on and around his hole. The action made your boyfriend shudder.

You took the reaction as encouragement to keep going. Licking and occasionally pressing your tongue right on his hole just to get him into a whiney mess. "(Y/N)...!" Dick moaned.

Satisfied with yourself, you got off the bed and shoved your briefs down to the floor and stepped out of them. You then went to your bag in the corner of the room and retrieved and retrieved a couple of condoms. You unwrapped one and tossed the other on the nightstand. Once you rolled on the condom effortlessly, you went back over to Dick who was still lying with this perfect ass in the air.

You slid your hands from his hips up to his back and shoulders, just to feel his hot skin under your hands. His perfect skin was riddled with scars that Dick chalked up to being a circus kid. You knew he was lying, but if it put him at ease to believe that you believed him, then he wouldn't have to tell you... yet.

You pushed Dick's body down until he was flat on the bed still face down. "Ready?" You whisper. You line up the tip of your member with his hole.

_"Yes."_ Dick growled. With is approval, you pushed yourself inside him as far as you could go, snuggly pressing your groin against his ass. _"Fuck."_ Dick moaned. He bit down on the pillow under his face. The inside of him was hot, arousingly and astonishingly hot. The lube from the condom made it slick and every small movement his muscles made lite your cock on fire.

You grunted and used your knees to spread Dick's legs further apart (he was flexible, he could do it) so you could get even deeper. The sensation of him tightly clamped around you made your hips involuntary jerk forward right against his prostate and Dick yelled a curse.

"Shh!" You hush. His family was sleeping on the same floor. If Dick continued to be loud like that, they'd get caught. Somehow though, you'd think he'd like that.

When Dick bit back down on the pillow, you slowly rolled your hips into him then back out. Repeatedly, you slowly fucked your boyfriend into a cursing mess, never once missing his prostate.

Not too long after you had started, Dick loudly cursed again and squeezed you, which in turn made you moan. "D-Dickie did you just cum?" You ask a little surprised and a little prideful.

"Haha... yeah... don't stop though." Dick turned his head so you could hear him better.

You nodded but pulled out anyway. You grabbed Dick by the hips and flipped him so he was on his back. It was true, he had came all over himself and the sheets (again) but he was still half hard. The man had the stamina of a horse. You licked your lips and hoisted Dick's hips up so he was inclined. You threw his left leg over your shoulder and pushed yourself back into him. At this angle, you were deeper into him than before, now able to ruthlessly fuck into is prostate better now.

Again, you thrusted your hips down into him, watching him struggle to keep quiet by covering his mouth and grip the sheets beneath him. You could feel him tighten around you ever time you bottomed out. You bit your lip to hold back from completely falling into the sensation. "Ha... Dick... fuck."

In the dim light from the window, you could see Dick's flushed face and his half lidded gaze watch you rut your hips into his. He looked beautiful.

The momentary distraction knocked you off your rhythm. Grimacing, you tried to get back to pace, not lose all of that sensation you worked so hard to maintain.

Dick really was trying his best not to make much noice but even through clenched teeth his moans pushed through. It was beginning to overwhelm your senses.

You folded forward, pushing Dick's leg even closer to his face, and rolled your hips into him, climbing up to the point of release. "Ha... hnnn... ha..."

Dick propped himself up on one arm and caught your lips on his. You moaned into his mouth, enjoying the taste of his lips. And before you knew it, you were cumming. You slammed your hips into Dick's and embraced the full body sensation of relief.

Evidently, Dick came at the same time, shooting hot fluids all over his chest and abdomen but paying it no heed as he continued to kiss you.

Finally, you parted, then pulled out of him. "That's what you get for waking me up." You whispered.

"Hmm then maybe I should do that more often." Dick grinned, his pearly teeth shining even in the dim room.

All you do in response is roll your eyes and take off the condom, tying it off and going to the trash can in the far corner of the room to throw it out. When you returned, you found Dick still sprawled on the bed, propped up on one arm and grinning at you with lustful eyes, and the extra condom between his teeth. "My turn."


	5. Tim | Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is having a difficult time focusing on an assignment due soon.

**NB**

" _Tim_." You groan for the 6th time in an hour. "I'm bored. Can we please go do something else? I don't know, drive around town, go see a movie, literally anything but watch you stare at your computer for forever?" You drag over Tim's roommate's chair and plop down in it next to him. Tim's bed and the closet sandwich his desk that's crowded with his laptop, a textbook, a notebook, and his 12 highlighters— each for a different purpose.

"(Y/N)," Tim replies with a sigh. "I can't. I have to finish this research and write my essay and it's due tomorrow night. Usually I can breeze through this stuff but the material this time..." Tim's voice trails off as he taps the eraser-end of his pencil repeatedly on his notebook, his blue eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"You're just unfocused because you've been in here all day and you're tired." You wave your hand to gesture to the clusterfuck he calls his workspace. There's half eaten chip bags lying around and 3 empty water bottles. "You need a break." You continue. "You need to come with me and take your mind off of it so you can focus."

"I _need_ to focus now." Tim dropped his pencil and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Why don't you just do it tomorrow evening like a normal student?"

"Because I'm _not_ a normal student." Tim tossed his hands up and flopped back into the back of his chair. "I can't let my grades slip or Bruce is going to kill me."

You frown slightly. You know Tim and his adoptive father have an interesting relationship. Bruce puts a lot of pressure on Tim without having to say a word. From what Tim's told you, Bruce does in fact, care about Tim and his success. Tim has some sort of respect for Bruce but it doesn't seem to be in a way you understand. "He's not going to care about your grades if you're stressed out of your mind." You sigh.

Tim scoffed at that. "Oh you'd be surprised."

You backed off when Tim adjusted the way he was seated and glued his eyes on the screen. Your eyes began to wander around his room again, trying find something you missed the last 8 times you took a tour of it in the past hour. But every time, your eyes seemed to find their way to Tim's lap.

It was probably because he was wearing red basketball shorts and they stood out against the rest of his dull dorm. Suddenly, something else red caught your eye. You didn't notice that Tim had a Flash figurine sitting at the corner of his desk before. Now that you noticed it, you noticed there was a Superboy and a Robin one too. You could tell it was the third robin based on the prominent red in the costume. (The first and second robin figurines didn't have pants, but the shoes were different, and the cape got longer. It's also easy to tell the third and fourth apart, just based on shoes and cape alone).

You knew Tim was into superheroes but you didn't know he was that big of a fan. Though it looked like they weren't his priority if they were smushed in the back of the desk.

You looked away from the figurines and still found yourself staring at Tim's shiny red basketball shorts. Hey... that could be a fun activity. And it might get your boyfriend to relax enough to finish his goddamn paper and go out.

Smirking, you lean forward and place your hand on Tim's thigh.

He didn't even flinch.

You slowly moved your hand towards the inside of his thigh and up a little until your finger brushed his dick. He sucked in a breath. "(Y/N), what are you doing?"

"Nothing." You answer, cooly.

Tim pressed his lips into a line and kept his eyes on the computer. You took the opportunity to cup him with your hand and palm him gently, creating enough friction to get his blood pumping. Tim cleared his throat and gripped his pencil in his hands.

"Something wrong?" You ask, not bothering to stop your hand.

Tim chewed one his cheek before breathing out, " _(Y/N)_ ,"

"What? I'm letting you work on your paper!" You scoff, scandalized that he would accuse you of distracting him— even though you clearly were trying to distract him.

Tim clenched his jaw so tightly you could hear his teeth grind together. You chuckled softly and continued to rub him through his shorts. Tim would flinch occasionally and constantly squirm in his chair, as if he was trying to decide whether to give you more or less access.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Tim's left hand clench itself into a fist. Watching him try to fight this was so cute.

You had become lost in thought a little, but just paying enough attention to realize Tim was about as hard as he could get through the slight friction. You tugged at the waistband of his red basketball shorts and Tim hissed through his teeth. You couldn't get them down far enough unless Tim stood up slightly. You glanced up at him, permission glinting in your eyes.

Tim looked down his nose at you, clenching his jaw again. "Fuck." He whispered before lifting his hips and leaning his back against his chair. You grinned and pulled down his red basketball shorts and his briefs down to the middle of his thighs and came face to face with his mostly-hard cock.

Your eyes flicked up to Tim's face again but he was very pointedly staring at his computer. You shook your head slightly and looked back down at his cock, which was red and barely twitching.

You licked your lips.

This was going to be fun.

You reached out and grabbed his cock firmly, giving a few experimental pumps. Tim let out a breath he seemed to be holding in. You smiled to yourself and pumped Tim's cock until it was rock hard and leaking the slightest bit of precum.

You leaned forward more and dipped your head. Tim hissed out a low moan when your wet tongue finally touched the tip of his cock. You worked your way down his shaft slowly, taking him into your mouth.

Tim uttered a curse. He sounded so pretty with dirty words coming out of his mouth.

You hummed and swirled your tongue around the head of his cock before closing your lips around it again. Tim leaned back into the chair again, and dropped his right hand down into your hair, curling his fingers into it. He let his hand rest there, not trying to guide your motions.

You took more of him into your mouth, then pulled back, sucking as you went up. Tim _whined_.

Based on Tim's cute little noises, you were doing a damn good job of distracting him. Using your dominant hand, you made up for the length you couldn't reach with your mouth by stroking him in time with your tongue. "S-shit- (Y/N)-" Tim gasped through clenched teeth. "Gonna cum..."

You would hate for him to have to clean up after himself, so you nodded as best you could and put all your energy into making him cum.

Tim never gave another verbal warning, but by the way he gripped your hair so hard it almost hurt, it seemed like a good indication to brace yourself. "Fuck!" He groaned right before shooting hot cum in your mouth. You forced as much of him down your throat as possible and swallowed it all before it leaked from the sides of your mouth.

Tim relaxed, panting quietly. You pulled away and wiped your chin with the back of your hand. Tim cleared his throat and tucked himself back in his shorts. "I didn't ask you to do that..."

"I know," you grin, sitting back and ignoring the aching feeling between your legs. "But I wanted to. If you weren't going to go out with me until you finished, I had to make sure you got some sort of break."

Tim sighed. He turned back towards his computer screen— which has dimmed due to the inactivity— and dawned a determined look in his eyes.

"You able to focus now?" You ask.

"Yeah." Tim tore his eyes away from the screen to look at you. "Thanks."

You smile and nod. "Any time. Hurry up and finish so we can get something to eat, I'm starving."

xxx

Tim finished his research and his essay in just under an hour, sighing with satisfaction when he submitted it. “Finally.”

“Great.” You slap your thighs and move to stand up. “Let’s get something to eat.”

“I have a better idea.” Tim grinned and stood up himself, shutting his laptop. He turned towards you and pulled you into a kiss.

You accepted the kiss, but was even more surprised when Tim seemed to be walking you back into his bed. “What are you doing?” You giggle.

“Paying you back.” Tim lifted you onto his bed and jumped up after you, crawling on top of you. “ _Then_ we can get some food.” He kissed you again.

“Yeah alright.” You laugh.


End file.
